Rose Evangeline
Appearance Rose stands 5'5 tall with somewhat pale skin with brownish chestnut hair that is in a loose braid. Her eyes are brown and has rosy cheeks whenever she smiles and her ears are in a shape of a half-elf. Rose normally wears a blue dress and with a small flower pattern to it and wears a red robe to almost indicate that she is a wizard. Around her neck is a wooden rose pendant. Personality Rose is a kind and gentle half-elf but has a love for books. She is friendly and does has a soft spot when it comes to teaching others how to read, especially to kids. There are times that she loses her temper and gets a bit angry but it'll only happen if someone is bullying her or is mean to her. Backstory Rose grew up with her father, Marius Evangeline, and only remembers her mother when she was a small child and Rose promised her mother to be happy. So Rose carried on with her life and spends her time in the library at her home town, Evershore, and learned some magic from her wizard friends at the library. Rose has been bullied and picked on because she is one of the few kids that actually enjoys reading and researching stuff at the library. She got so upset that she set off some magic on them, wounding them and it got her in trouble. The government took action to that and ruled out that it was the other kids fault for making her act like this but had to be suspended from the library for months. This did upset her but Marius is willing to take care of her. As the years gone by and Rose was allowed back in the library, the wizards gave her a job to be a librarian but she mostly works part time as she continues to study as a wizard. Until one day she finds herself sitting in front of her and gave her an opportunity to go out in the world and gain some knowledge than what she learned at home. Rose agreed then heads to Yedria in hopes to make new friends and gain more knowledge. Yedria When Rose was in Yedria, she gained some new friends there and was called to Penrith to help out in the War of Ezora. War of Ezora Rose arrived on the flying warship when she and the other group arrived at Penrith. She met new people and her first battle encounter was to stop the mage and destroy the research. She did a very well one on one combat against a helmed horror person, probably playing tag. The mage escaped and a very explosive spell which sets off a lot of wild magic even made Rose disappear on sight and the next thing she knew was on a mountain and was stuck up there for three days, sending to people to whoever is in her party until she finally sent to Merth. Rose has been helped down from the mountain and was reunited with her friends at Penrith. Rose followed the group to the airship and helped the people to save the prisoners of their allies. Rose helped fight against the enemies, she did very well until a group of kids were blocking the way and the made her angry by calling her names. Out of her anger she blasted a cone of cold on them, ended up killing them. Rose was shocked at this and was arrested from her actions. Age of Heroes Years 1-5 Rose was put on trial and the verdict was out indicating that she can work her punishment off by rebuilding Penrith for the next 5 years for her 20 year sentence. At the 5th year, the guards gave Rose a parole giving her the opportunity to go out and adventure again. If Rose fails to be good on any account, she will be sent back to prison. Category:Player Character